


I’m okay.

by princemxx



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemxx/pseuds/princemxx
Summary: Yuzuru has an asthma attack and Shoma is panicking.





	I’m okay.

—— Yuzu POV

It was a calm morning, some skaters were practicing at the rink for their free skates later in the week. Me and Shoma had been practicing for a few hours, I was begging to get tired so I was going to go sit down for a bit but he insisted that I stay practicing with him for a few more minutes, it was hard to say no to him. “I really have to sit down now, I’ll come back in a few minutes, don’t worry~” I said happily. He sighed and agreed. I slid off the ice and sat behind the bars around the rink. I took some water from my bag but suddenly found it becoming difficult to breathe. Panic began racing in my mind, my bag had my inhaler and it was far away, it was on the other side of the rink and i could hardly move. At this point I couldn’t breathe, but since I couldn’t breathe I was making no noise, the others were in the middle of the rink with their backs turned against me. I did the only thing I could think of and began banging on the bench I was sitting at stomping my skates against the floorboards eventually Shoma and the others turned to investigate the noise. Their faces turned from neutral to shock and they all- but Shoma- began skating towards me. “Are you okay?!” The began asking me, kinda dumb since yknow I cant breathe. “He can’t answer!” Someone yelled at the girl who said that.

—— Shoma POV

Yuzu was having an asthma attack, shit wheres his bag?! I remembered him taking water from the other side of the rink, I hurriedly skated towards the opposite side of the rink and began searching, not too long after I began looking I luckily found it. I dug through the bag and found his inhaler. I grabbed it quickly and skated as fast as I could back across the ice. “Move!” I shouted in Japanese to the others crowded around him. They got the just of what I was trying to say and moved away from him. I grabbed Yuzus chin and put it inside his mouth helping him at first. Tears began to gather in the corners of my eyes, I told him to keep practicing with me but he was obviously having trouble. Why didn’t I think of that. Once he could hold it himself I fell to my knees and rested my head on his legs. “I’m-im sorry Yuzu. I told you to keep practicing when you were tired, this is all my fault. I’m so so sorry.” He couldn’t respond right away but as he catched his breath he panted “it’s..okay.” “No, no it’s not I was inconsiderate.. you could have passed out.. or worse-“ Yuzuru brushed his fingers through my hair and said calmly (as best as he could) “it’s not your fault Shoma. Don’t cry, I’m okay. You helped me, thank you.” My sons slowed down and I hiccuped on the older boy as he calmed me down. “I thought you’d have to calm me down after an attack.” He said with a small laugh. Eventually I stopped crying and got up off him. “Seriously I’m okay, don’t feel bad.” He said with a smile placing his hand on my head. “C-Can I hug you?” Yuzu let out a chuckle and opened his arms. I held onto Yuzu tightly, gripping his clothing. “I’m alright.” He whispered. I nuzzled my head into his chest and spent the rest of the day cautiously watching him to make sure he was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I’m sorry if anything is misspelled, I did read it over before I posted it LOL.


End file.
